<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tsurugi's Soccer by djpet5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002367">Tsurugi's Soccer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djpet5/pseuds/djpet5'>djpet5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djpet5/pseuds/djpet5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsurugi Kyousuke. Willing to do anything to help his brother. How far will he go and can he be brought to the path that leads him back to his Soccer.</p><p>(Cross posted on my wattpad account: djpet5, only this has been cross posted at the moment).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Planning Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really enjoyed Tsurugi's story in Inazuma Eleven GO. And I wanted to expand on his willingness to sacrifice what he believes in order to help his brother. This is my first fanfic for Inazuma Eleven. So if you got any suggestions please let me know. I did edit it to the best of my ability but I'm quite bad with punctuation and grammar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raimon was practicing for their next match against Fifth Sector under the guidance of coach Endou. Tenma was running down the field, Shindou shouted to him “Tenma!” The captain sent a pass the first year. Tenma was able to receive the pass and continued down the field. He made his way up to the goal maneuvering his way around Kirio and Hayami. Sangouku clapped his hands together “Bring it Tenma!” he shouted as he got ready to catch Tenma’s shot. Tenma kicked with all his strength feeling power surge up his legs. Tenma let out a shout as he sent the ball towards the goal. Sangouku took on the shot and jumped to grab it, he was successful in catching but was nearly pushed into the goal by the force of the shot.  Sangouku panted as he kneeled on a knee, ball in hand. “That was a great shot Tenma!” The first year in question looked at Sangouku’s smiling face and smiled at himself “Yes Senpai!” </p><p>The sound of the whistle sounded around the field as Endou called out to them “good job today guys, that’s it for today! I want you all to get a good night's rest for the game tomorrow!” The members that were ready to fight the Fifth sector shouted “Yes Coach!” While the rest of the members gave murmurs of acknowledgment. The team headed to their locker room to change and go home. Tenma was chatting excitedly with Shinsuke along the way. Endou was gathering up the equipment as Tsurugi came down the stairs off the field approaching him. “Endou-san,” he spoke cooly as Endou and Haruna turned around to face him. “You will be putting me in the next game,” he spoke cockily as if they had no right to defy him in any way, shape, or form. “You can’t just-” Haruna was cut off by Endou.</p><p>“Ok~ Tsurugi! You can play in tomorrow's match please don’t be late!” Endou said with a grin. This response shocked both Haruna and the seed. But En-” Haruna’s protest was cut off once more by the coach. He waved her concern off " I hope you have fun tomorrow Tsurugi,” Endou grinned even brighter at the boy. Tsurugi's response was one of shock. He got over the initial shock quickly and glared at the kind words before huffing and walking his back up the steps. </p><p>Haruna turned to Endou angrily “what are you thinking! You know he won’t just be uncooperative but will also hurt the others!” Endou kept his smile and composure despite her yelling. “I know, but I can see the burning passion and love he has for soccer, we just need to find a way to draw it out of him,” he turned and smiled confidently at her. Haruna's eyes were blown wide before her face falling into one of reminiscing “you haven’t changed a bit huh,” she whispered to herself. She was pulled out of the memories by Endou trying to get her attention “Haruna! Guess who messaged me earlier that he wanted a little reunion,” Endou smirked happily waving his phone in the air. Haruna squinted to read the message once she was able to read it her eyes widened in surprise and joy. “Endou! This is…” Endou nodded, pulling his phone back. “Yep! He wants to meet at Tobitaka’s place. So we better get a move on!” Haruna nodded excitedly and helped Endou with the equipment.  Endou and Haruna walked with each other to Tobitaka’s ramen place “what do you think he wants to talk about?” Haruna turned to Endou ``I have a few theories,” Endou said mysteriously as they arrived at the meet-up spot. They entered the ramen place and the sight that was before them brought a lot of joy to their hearts.</p><p>There sitting at the counter were Kidou, Fubuki, Fudou, Kazemaru, and Sakuma. Endou grinned and rushed forward to greet them “it’s so good to see you guys! How’ve ya been?” He asked excitedly as he sat down next to Fubuki while Haruna took a seat next to her brother. Fubuki smiled “it’s good to see you again too Endou,” The others voiced similar greetings “we haven’t met up like this in a while,” Kazemaru commented “we should do it more often,” he smiled. They all knew that they each felt the same but that’s not why they were brought together today. “So Kidou, what brought you on to summon us?” Fudou questioned looking down the counter at Kidou.</p><p>“Yes we should get done to business,” Kidou stood and walked to the front of the ground of which they all promptly turned around to face him. “I’m sure we've all noticed by now the revolution Raimon has started to stir up against the Fifth sector,” Sakuma nodded and crossed his arms “yes, I’ve seen their games. They’re improving at a strong rate if they continue this momentum they’ll be an extreme threat to what Fifth sector has been trying to do,” Kidou “that is exactly why I asked you all to come here if we want them to continue this momentum I suggest we all offer some assistance to their training,” he concluded. </p><p>Though some of the others had their doubts “wouldn’t that expose us to the Fifth sector?” Fudou questioned. “I did consider that, so what I think we should do is see how they did before in their game tomorrow. If they win both their fame and the revolution that has been started will increase and it would be much harder for the Fifth sector to make any moves against them.”  </p><p>“So they must win their next match or that’s it” Kazemaru confirmed and it seems everyone came to an agreement. Haruna spoke up her concern “but- what about Tsurugi?” The group turned to look at her. “Tsurugi?” Fubuki questioned. “Yes, he’s the seed that Fifth sector sent into Raimon,”  Haruna explained and she then side-eyed Endou “and thanks to a certain someone he will be participating in tomorrow’s match,” everyone then turn to question the hyperactive coach who looked a bit flustered “oaky hear me out, I know he cares about soccer a lot, he’s really talented and I can see the passion he has for the game,” Haruna sighed “I know, I know it’s still extremely risky.”</p><p>Fudou learned back in his chair a bit “well, if they can’t handle him then there's no way they can take on Fifth sector,” Endou frowned “Fudou-“ Endou was cut off by Fubuki “he’s right, if Raimon is unable to overcome this obstacle then they’d never be able to continue,” Endou nodded despite himself “I have complete faith that they will overcome this with their soccer!” he smiled confidently. Sakuma spoke “then I suppose we’re all in agreement then,” they all nodded and got up from their seats. Kidou then addressed them all “be sure to show up tomorrow, it’ll be easier to discuss our plan when we’re all together there,” they all confirmed and went their separate ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Resolve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The match starts and Tsurugi takes action against Raimon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day of the match and Raimon has arrived at the pitch ready in their uniforms. And to both their shock and some fear Tsurugi was also there in uniform. Shindou immediately questioned Endou on his decision “Endou-san! Why are you putting Tsurugi in? You know he’ll just try to ruin the game!” Shindou stepped forward tactfully. He didn’t want to disrespect their coach but how could he ever think this would be a good idea. Endou’s smile and confidence didn’t waver as he rested his hands on his hips. “I understand your concerns Shindou however, I have faith that your soccer will pull through even with obstacles in the way!” </p>
<p>He spoke his words of encouragement confidently and sincerely. Shindou along with others on the team still looks unsure but they had faith in their coach as he did them. “Now you guys know your formation, so get out there and have fun!” Endou instructed them. “Yes coach!” the players sounded off as they ran off and got into position on the field. </p>
<p>The whistle for the beginning of the match sounded and they were off. The two teams exchanged the ball continuously neither having scored a goal yet. Tsurugi of course wasn’t helpful in the slightest and purposefully made mistakes like passing the ball to the opposing team when he got the ball. Up in the stands the group that had met the previous night were together again this time discussing the match happening before them. “It’s hard watching them all not fully into it but I’d say Tenma’s got enough fighting spirit for the lot of them,” Kazemaru commented chuckling. “I’d have to agree, and Shindou does excel at taking charge and directing the team despite two major disadvantages,” Fubuki noted.</p>
<p> Fudou eyed the field below “ah yes, two problems. Not just the rest of the team but also that seed down there, number 10 I assume we all know,” Fudou crossed his arms as he pointed out the biggest problem in question. Kidou noded “yes, his name is Tsurugi Kyousuke. I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky he hasn’t pulled anything too major as of yet.” Sakuma eyed the game with narrowed eyes “for now, they’d better watch out. Never know when he’ll pull something,” the group watched as the game continued warily as they could only sit there in support for Raimon to win. </p>
<p>Back down on the field Tenma was dribbling the ball up the opposing team’s side at a lightning fast pace weaving through his opponents before passing it off to Shindou who continued up the field. With the focus now on Shindou who was getting readily closer to the goal Tenma was able to sneak up unnoticed and that's when Shindou called out to him. “Tenma!” The first year prepared to combo kick the ball Shindou sent powered his way. Putting all his strength into it. The ball now powered by both Shindou and Tenma sped quickly towards the goal as the goalie readied his hissatsu technique. Before he could the ball sped through his half prepared block and entered the goal! Giving Raimon the first point of the game! Tenma breathed heavily and his eyes brightened as he saw the scoreboard flip into their lead. “Yes!” he shouted out as he cheered. On the sidelines, Endou was grinning at teamwork displayed before them. Haruna looked just as happy “they’re coming together aren’t they,” she spoke to Endou who just nodded watching as Tenma and Shindou high-fived as they made their way down the field to their respective positions.</p>
<p>Farther down the field a certain seed was growing irritated ‘what’s wrong with these guys not even being to making one measly goal,’ he thought angrily. As the players were heading back to their start positions Tsurugi looked up into the stands and saw him. The agent in charge of him to be sure he’s aware of what Fifth sector requires him to do. He meets the agent's eyes who nods and gives him a signal. Tsurugi’s eyes widened, he knew what that meant. ‘But, had it really come to that?’ he questioned as he walked back to his position on the field. </p>
<p>Tsurugi swallowed as his throat tightened ‘is this really what I have to do…’ he found himself questioning the orders again. He didn’t want to do it, he was scared- Tsurugi’s thoughts were cut off. ‘Really now, what’s wrong with you?’ the voice asked him. He tensed up as the voice continued ‘you know why this is happening, it’s your fault in the first place,’ Tsurugi’s hands curled into fists as he tensed the voice went on. “You’re to blame, so you need to fix it!’ Those words seemed to make Tsurugi relax as he pulled back his hesitance. ‘Don’t forget, no matter what, what happens to you doesn’t matter,’ the voice stopped after this and Tsurugi felt himself filled with resolve and ready to carry out the orders. “No matter what…” he whispered to himself and the whistle for the next play sounded off. </p>
<p>Shindou and Tenma immediately headed the charge. Tenma started leading the ball up the field as Shindou ran forward to get ready for the pass. Tenma was pulling back to send the ball Shindou’s way but before he could he found himself tripping “ah!” he fell back onto his behind as he watched Tsurugi sweep the ball out from under him. “Tsurugi!” he yelled as Tsurugi made his way back down the field heading towards Raimon’s side.</p>
<p>The crowd started yelling loudly in shock as the announcer spoke freaking out about Tsurugi stealing the ball from his own teammate and heading the opposite direction. “He’s made his move,” Kidou muttered watching the game just as tense as the others right now. From the sidelines Endou was tense and shocked too but knew he couldn’t do anything right now. Tsurugi weaved his way through his supposed to be teammates mainly Kirino and Shinsuke as the other we’re either too scared or didn’t care enough to try. Soon enough he was face to face with Raimon’s goal. And readied the Hissatsu technique. </p>
<p>He leaned forward bending down slightly. Brought his fingers to his lips. And whistled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you know where this is going? Also Was that a good cliff hanger? </p>
<p>Also this is unedited, so if you find any mistakes please tell me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Emperor Penguin No.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haven't seen it in years</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The high-pitched whistle sounded off across the field cutting through any other noise. It was almost haunting to hear it. Up in the stands, a feeling of terror overcame the group. None of them could believe what they were seeing. “No-” Kidou’s word came out as a desperate whisper as witnessed the hissatsu technique being performed. Sakuma wasn’t much better if not worse. His face was contorted into one of sheer dread, how could he ever forget what happened all those years ago. The pain it caused. It was all too overwhelming for him to handle. “This-this can’t-” he couldn’t get the words out as he started to breathe heavily. Fudo was tense, eyes were blown wide, and frozen in shock unable to look away from the scene before him.</p>

<p>Kazemaru and Fubuki were in a similar situation finding themselves unable to say anything. On the sidelines of the field, Endou and Haruna’s eyes were wide in horror just like the others. Haruna dropped her clipboard as she brought her hands to her mouth. And Endou became extremely tense as anger grew inside of him. The scarlet penguins launched from the ground at high speeds and flew in the air. Tsurugi swung his leg high up in the air in preparation for the kick. They shot down like bullets and sank their beaks into Tsurugi’s leg. The power rushed throughout his whole body as the attack got stronger but immense pain is felt along with it.</p><p>Tsurugi pushed past this. He couldn’t stop now not here! As he swung his leg forward squarely hitting the ball infusing it with staggering power. He yelled out his voice echoing throughout the stadium “EMPEROR PENGUIN-----NO.1!” The ball was launched rocketing across the rest of the field towards Raimon’s goal. Sangouku started to activate his hissatsu technique to block it but the ball was too fast and launched past him knocking him off his feet. The whistle blew signaling a goal had been made against Raimon. Tsurugi’s breathing was heavier than normal and his body was shaking slightly. He felt himself stagger a bit but he firmly planted his feet on the ground despite the pain telling him not to.  He looked up into the stands searching for the agent; he made eye contact with the man who just nodded and turned walking away. </p><p>The announcer was going off about the goal made against his own team. But, all words of shock and general discussion fell deaf to the ears of both Endou and the others. Back up in the stands, they can't, no they refuse to believe what they’ve just witnessed. Their group was completely silent as eruptions from the crowd went off all around them. “Did...did that really happen?” Sakuma asked in a silent desperate whisper. His hands were curled into fists digging into his knees. His form was hunched over looking at the ground. Kidou nodded stiffly and reached over to rest a hand on Sakuma’s shoulder “yes…it did,” the silence over the group still reigned heavy. They were all upset and angry but as was Raimon’s coach down below. </p><p>It was quiet down on the field none of them could believe that he’d go as far to score a point on his own team. “Tsurugi! An angered shout came from the sidelines as Endou stood there with a stern expression on his face and arms crossed over his chest. Tsurugi hearing the shout and seeing the expression on his coach’s face simply rose a brow and smirked as he confidently walked over. He kept himself calm and as stable as he could trying to not let the pain get to him. But no matter how much he tried to hide it, Endou knew he was in pain just by the way Tsurugi was holding himself. He wasn’t putting all his weight on his left leg and was moving with a slight slouch to his body so as not to strain it. </p><p>Tsurugi came face to face with his coach. He kept the cool look on his face as if what he did meant nothing. Endou on the other hand was clearly upset and had a wide array of emotions at the moment. When Endou didn’t say anything and just stared at him, Tsurugi just turned and started to walk away. He didn’t want to be out here longer than he had to, the pain was definitely getting to him and it was getting difficult to not show it. But before he could he felt a hand rest on his shoulder as Endou stopped him. Tsurugi did his best to smile venomously at the man “yes Coach?” he simply asked in a mocking tone. Endou stared at Tsurugi again before sighing and his face was still serious but it had silent words of determination and an attempt to reach an understanding behind it. </p><p>“What you did was extremely dangerous Tsurugi, and I don’t think you fully understand the consequences of what that could do to you,” he spoke with a pressing tone. Tsurugi’s face changed to one of shock but only briefly as he quickly narrowed his features back into a glare. Endou didn’t acknowledge this however and instead looked towards the bench without moving his hand off of Tsurugi’s shoulder and gave his orders. “Shinsuke! You’re swapping in for Tsurugi, and tell Tenma to move to the forward position,” Shinsuke looked surprised but quickly jumped off the bench with a “yes coach!” And sped off to the field to inform the others. </p><p>Tsurugi watched as Shinsuke left, and then realized the pressure of Endou’s hand on his shoulder. He felt irritation bubble up inside of him and he roughly shoves off his hand. Endou turns back to Tsurugi when his hand gets removed and comes face to face with a harsh glare from the boy in question. “Well coach, if that’s all I’ll be on my way,” he was prepared to turn around again but was once more stopped by Endou. “Tsurugi I can't let you leave until your leg has been looked at, I know what that attack can do-“ he gets cut off. </p><p>Tsurugi leers and speaks snidely “is that so?” Endou pulled his shoulders back at the question. One could see the frustration boiling beneath his features and Tsurugi smirked knowingly. Endou was able to keep himself cool and instead addressed the current situation completely ignoring Tsurugi’s taunt. Speaking firmly he said “We can continue our conversation once the game is finished” he rested his hand on Tsurugi’s shoulder with a gentle but firm grip as he guided Tsurugi over to the bench furthest from the others. He sat down on the bench and watched as Endou walked back up to his post as coach. Tsurugi’s brows furrowed as he leaned back slightly and watched as the game continued.  </p><p>Up in the stands the group watched as Tsurugi tried to leave. Which none of them thought was a good idea. There was no possible way he wasn’t in pain, Sakuma could speak from experience. So they were relieved when Endou brought Tsurugi to the bench so he could sit down instead of leaving. “That’s good at least,” Fubuki spoke as his shoulders relaxed and he sighed. Kidou nodded “this is a very concerning matter not just because he used it but because if he knows how then we can assume that Fifth Sector is teaching their other seeds it too,” the idea that so many people could know how to perform the hissatsu technique is a terrifying thought. “We- we should discuss this later with Endou and Haruna,” Sakuma said as he looked at the game that has restarted. “Yeah…” the group came to the same agreement. They sat quietly as the game continued.</p><p>Back down on the sidelines Tsurugi was a bit annoyed at the prospect of having to stick around. He was leaning back slightly resting his hands in his pockets. He looked down at his legs and thought ‘At least I can rest my leg now…” of course this wasn't the outcome he expected or would ever want but his leg was in a lot of pain. He let out a quiet sigh as he brought his hand down to put some light pressure on his calf to test it out. Tsurugi winced quietly at the pain that shot through him. ‘Dammit…’ he cursed to himself as he grew more frustrated with the situation. ‘This is a lot more painful than I remember.’ he thought back to his first time when he was taught how to use it back at God of Eden. He looked up and closed his eyes. ‘It does hurt… but, I have to do this,’ his eyes narrowed and his shoulders tensed. ‘As long as I can stand, I’ll be fine,’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it! And I hope I'm doing these characters justice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Maybe things can be different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Endou and Tsurugi talk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raimon was able to pull through with a score of two to one. As the team left the field and went to the benches to get water and talk to Endou they tried not to look at the seed who was sitting on the bench. They could tell how tense their coach was despite him trying to hide it. “You guys did great out there! You’re really coming together, now head to the locker room and Haruna will be driving you guys back to school today; I have another matter to attend to,” Endou instructed the team as he gave them the best encouraging grin he could. “Yes, coach!” The group courses as they left to head to the locker room. The manager left shortly after, and Haruna went with them. </p>
<p>Before she left she did glance at Tsurugi and back to Endou who nodded. She could tell he was telling her not to worry too much he’ll handle it. She nodded back and went with the girls. Soon everyone but Endou and Tsurugi was gone from the field and the stands were pretty empty too with only a few people lingering. Endou let out a breath as he turned to look at Tsurugi who at this point had drawn out his phone and was messaging someone. Endou grabbed the first aid kit that was next to the bench and then walked over to Tsurugi and stood in front of him.</p>
<p>Out in the parking lot, the group has gathered hoping to run into Endou and talk to him. While they didn’t find Endou the group did, however, spot Haruna gathering at the bus with the rest of Raimon. Sakuma jogged up to her quickly before she could board the bus and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Haruna, where’s Endou?” she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. “He’s probably still down on the field with Tsurugi, he wanted to talk and check on Tsurugi’s leg.” she nodded to them to go as she boarded the bus. “Well you heard her; let’s go,” Kazemaru spoke as he turned and headed towards the field with the others in tow. As they walked down the field they talked with each other about the situation, with them not being able to hold it in anymore. “Going off of what we have just seen, we can assume that Fifth Sector is teaching other people how to do Emperor Penguin,” Kidou spoke stiffly to the others. </p>
<p>Fubuki hummed “and they’re somehow getting their seeds to follow through with using it with no regard for their safety,” they were still walking along analyzing the problem when Fudou stopped in his tracks. “Wait… if they’ve taught Emperor penguin, is it possible they’ve taught their goalkeepers High Beast Fang” Sakuma’s face drew back to horror at the thought of both moves being taught to a new generation of players. They all never thought Fifth Sector would go that far, but they honestly couldn’t put it past the organization. Kazemaru’s brows furrowed together “we can finish discussing once we meet up with Endou,” Kidou nodded in agreement. And the group continued on to the field where a coach was trying to reach out to his most distant student. </p>
<p>Tsurugi noticed the presence that had stopped in front of him and shut his phone with a snap. He looked up at Endou with his eyes drawn into a scowl like always. He raised a brow as Endou knelt down in front of him, he realized what Endou was about to do when he reached for his leg. Instinctively Tsurugi flinched his leg back before Endou could touch it. Endou paused in his movement and looked at Tsurugi with a serious but gentle look on his face “I need to make sure your leg is actually okay Tsurugi,” he reached out again and this time Tsurugi didn’t flinch away from the hand. Endou grasped the leg in a gentle but firm grip to inspect it. Tsurugi’s face turned sour at the added pressure despite Endou’s attempt to be careful while touching it. “Hm…” Endou hummed as he observed Tsurugi’s leg. He reached over the first aid kit and pulled out some disinfectant and gauze. </p>
<p>Across the field on the opposite side of the bleachers where the coach and seed sat was the group looking for the coach in question. Sakuma was about to crossover to the bleachers and approach the pair but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked over his shoulder and asked “What’s wrong Fudou?” The man had a stern frown on his face. “We should give them space, this is between a coach and his player; we can’t intrude on that,” Fudou explained as he removed his hand from Sakuma’s shoulder to cross his arms across his chest. “Yeah…” Sakuma trailed off as he looked back at the pair “I guess that makes sense,” the group came to the same conclusion unanimously and left Endou to do what he thinks is best.</p>
<p>Back on the benches, Endou was still helping Tsurugi with his leg. “This is gonna sting,” Endou warned before spraying the disinfectant on Tsurugi’s leg who in turn ground his teeth at the sting that resulted from it. Endou glanced up at Tsurugi before grabbing the gauze, beginning to wrap his leg.</p>
<p> “I don’t know what you’re going through, nor do I know why you allied with Fifth sector,” Endou spoke carefully not wanting to possibly set him off “, but I do know that you need to talk to someone; I can tell just by looking at you that you’re carrying a burden much to great and I want to help,” he finished wrapping Tsurugi’s leg and looked at him. “So, if you’re willing to talk, I’ll listen.” Tsurugi’s brows furrowed in contemplation ‘maybe...maybe I can talk to him, maybe I don’t have to do things this way, maybe he’d understand and things can be different…” Tsurugi lifted his head and looked at Endou in his eyes “I promise, you can trust me,” Endou smiled gently at him and his eyes shined with kindness and care. Tsurugi tensed up slightly before letting out a breath to relax and opened his mouth to speak “I-“ he was cut off by a voice.</p>
<p>“Tsurugi-kun,” a stern deep voice vibrates between Endou and Tsurugi. Tsurugi was then filled with tension and he swallowed thickly before looking over to where the voice came from and there he was. Kuroki Zenzou, his former coach, agent, and basically his direct superior in connection to Fifth Sector. Endou stood from kneeling on the ground and faced the man. “Can I help you?” He asked the agent before them. Kuroki shook his head “I need nothing from you Endou-San, I’m simply here to pick up Tsurugi-kun,” he had no emotion in his voice as if every word he spoke was programmed into him. </p>
<p>Endou’s face turned into a slight scowl before he spoke “well, as you can see I’m currently helping one of my players with an injury and this is a private conversation. So, I must ask you to leave,” Endou put his hands on his hips on his eyes narrowed further. “There’s no need if he is weak enough that one measly hissatsu technique puts him out of commission then, he is useless to us,” Kuroki did not waver in the slightest and the jab at Tsurugi seemed to anger Endou even more and just as he was about to tell Kuroki to leave once again he heard the shuffle of someone getting up.  He turned around to see Tsurugi hopping off the bench and moving to stand despite his leg.</p>
<p>“Tsurugi-” Endou was cut off by Kuroki “it seems that we are done here, let’s go Tsurugi-kun,” Kuroki stood firmly as Tsurugi walked up to him as per his orders “yes sir,” was all Tsurugi could muster up to say and it was all that was needed to be said. He walked past Endou but before he could continue on to the Fifth Sector agent he felt a hand grab his arm. “Tsurugi! You shouldn’t be walking right now, it will only worsen your injury,” Endou’s voice was stern, a tone Tsurugi was used to by now but it was also laced with concern and care. It reminds him of Yuuichi, his big brother who always puts him first, his big brother, the one who is always concerned about Tsurugi’s life...His big brother, the one who he hurt, the one who he destroyed the life of. </p>
<p>Tsurugi felt his stomach twisting and turning, he felt sick like he was about to vomit. He could feel the bile in the back of his throat. Frozen in Endou’s grip he could feel himself teetering in place; His head was turned downwards and he could see his legs trembling beneath the weight of his body. “It’s all so painful…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think, I always appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The placement of this in the episodes is difficult to do. It would probably be easiest if we just say that for sake of the small match I'm adding here, it's more of a throwaway team for the sake of the plot. Cause I would've liked to see what Tsurugi would do if he played on the team more and purposefully sabotaged them during games.</p><p>And don't forget to leave some feedback, I'd like to improve and deliver a great story to you all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>